Every Time
by kiwanisgirl
Summary: Sequel to A Moment in Time. Every single time you tell someone you love them - you bring a little light into the world. Every single time you do something: the world changes.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter One – Saying Goodbye**

Rain pounded against the window and the sky seemed to darken more, if that was even possible. The trees swayed dangerously and you could hear a thump as a branch broke the picnic table in the backyard. It was exactly how everyone was feeling today.

Remus sighed heavily as he leaned against the doorway of the library. Today was going to be completely miserable.

He watched her as she continued to stare out into the dark at her favorite window. Even today, such a horrible day, she was beautiful. Hair up in a messy bun, a black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist, and no makeup. Beautiful.

Remus walked slowly towards and stopped at her back. "Hermione, it's… it's time to go."

Hermione turned slowly, eyes brimming with tears and nodded once. He put his arm around her waist and they slowly crossed the room to go into the hallway.

There, Ron and Harry waited silently, dressed in black suits and incredibly solemn. Without speaking, they replaced Remus and began to guide her to the front door.

Once gone, Ginny entered the hallway with her mother, father, and elder brother Charlie.

"Today is going to be horrid," she whispered, shrugging on a coat and grabbing an extra for Hermione. "Horrid."

%

Everyone stood, shocked, as she threw her body down into the mud – wailing. It was raining even harder now and she was covered in grime.

"Mummy!" She shrieked, hugging the headstone. No one could tell where the tears stopped and the rain began.

Ginny stood under the black umbrella, clinging to Harry with hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched her friend. Harry shook violently.

Molly had slumped earlier in the morning and had to be taken home by Arthur and Charlie. Ron supposed she knew how this felt – this pain.

Ron was kneeling behind his pseudo – sister, wishing he could hug her pain away, but knowing that it would make everything worse.

"Daddy!" She screamed, digging her nails into his name carved into the rock. "Daddy!"

Remus watched with a broken heart as Hermione clung to the headstones of her mother and father. They had been there for over an hour, when he decided to do something.

Pushing forward before he could change his mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled.

"No," Hermione shrieked, gripping the headstone firmly. "No! I can't leave them again! Mummy!"

Remus kept an arm around her waist and lunged forward to untangle her grip. "Hermione, we have to go now!"

"NO!" The scream made him freeze and she ripped away from his grip. "No," she cried softly. "Leave me alone…"

Ron kneeled, completely shell-shocked for a moment before reality caught up with him. Leaning forward, he grabbed her wrists tightly and shoved her body into Lupin's waiting arms. By now she was sobbing quietly into her hands.

"Let her go," Harry called from his place beside Ginny – stomach churning wildly. "Let her say goodbye!"

"She has to leave," Remus responded as he stood, hugging her to his body. "We can come back, but we have to go now."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered brokenly before they disappeared.

%

Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Ginny collapsed into Harry's waiting arms – completely out of it.

"She's asleep now, thankfully," she whispered, glancing at Remus and Ron. "It took forever for her to fall asleep, but it worked. I'm going to rest too," she kissed Harry lightly and walked down the hallway towards her own room.

"I'm gonna get some tea, want to join me?" Harry offered, heading towards the store. As Ron followed, Remus slipped out of sight.

He was in her room. He had never been in her room before. It was so – Hermione, he decided, glancing around. There was a shelf against the far wall filled with books. A desk covered in parchment. Her comforter was a midnight blue and her head just barely peaked out from under it.

"Lay with me," she whispered hoarsely, pushing back the blanket. "Please… Remus…"

He was there in a flash – toeing out of his shoes and throwing his t-shirt to the floor. He pushed against her and then pulled her body against his.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear. She sighed deeply and felt relaxed for the first time all evening.

"I know… Remus, I love you too…"

And in that moment he knew – everything would be alright in the end.


	2. Needlessly Unkind

**Chapter 2 – Needlessly Unkind**

_The title for this chapter was borrowed from the song "Jealousy" by Darren Criss. Thanks for the responses to this first chapter! If you haven't checked it out, you can view the first part of this story via my profile – the story is called "A Moment in Time." If any of you are following my other story, "A Thousand Ways," please know that I will be updating very soon, but have become frustrated with it. I never abandon a story. Thanks! Kiwanis Girl  
>Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise.<em>

Hermione awoke with a start and pulled the covers up over her body. Glancing around, she was pleased to recognize the room as he own. A familiar shirt lay in the chair beside her bed and she glanced at the empty spot on the bed next to her. Flashes of the night before flooded back as she recalled being dragged out of the rain, cuddling beside a warm body, and then waking up to a noise. A noise that was steadily growing louder and heading for her door.

The first bang came as a surprise as Hermione shot out of bed and flung the door open. Ginny stood in the open doorway with wide blue eyes and crazy ginger hair. Pushing into the room past a frozen Hermione, she clicked the door shut softly and assessed the situation.

Remus had awoken later than usual as he heard the home fill with noise. He knew it would be unwise to try to sneak out of Hermione's room with the halls so busy, so he opted to take a hot shower in Hermione's bathroom with private hopes that she would join him.

Having showered, he fully intended to slide back into bed and lay curled against her until she awoke. If anyone entered, he would claim he had come to check up on her after last night's fiasco.

Remus surveyed his body in the mirror – eyeing the hundreds of scars that wreaked havoc on his chest, arms, and back. A deep purple line followed his torso, down past his boxers. Another rest diagonally across his back – one of the very first. His most recent scar was small and, at first, unnoticeable among the rest. It was on his shoulder and no bigger than a small set of teeth. Her teeth.

Jumping at the sound of a knock, he tugged his pants on and pushed out of the bathroom.

"Mum needs Lupin to fix the picnic table after last night's storm since everyone else is off at work," Ginny explained tossing Remus his shirt from the chair. Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced around the room – searching for a robe. "She's been looking for him everywhere all bloody morning and is heading here now."

Hermione stood still as Remus tugged his shirt on over his head. She didn't react as Ginny threw a robe at her, nor when Remus waved a hand in her face. It seemed as though everything had slowed down to where she couldn't hear anything at all in the room. All Hermione could see were her mother and father staring at her accusingly with empty, hollow eyes from a black pit in the ground.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ginny and Remus slowly swam back into view just as Molly began to climb the stairs to the second landing. "Hermione, love, can you hear me?" Remus frowned worriedly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes…I'm fine," she muttered, taking a wobbly step towards the bedroom door just as Mrs. Weasley pounded on it.

"Hey mum," Ginny greeted casually, leaning against the doorway. "I found Remus in here checking on Mione – ravishing her body and all that," Remus stifled a laugh and hurried forward as Hermione stood, shocked.

"Ginny said you need me to fix something, Molly? If you'd like, I can go change and then head to the backyard to fix that picnic table," Remus offered, putting an arm around Mrs. Weasley and leading her down the hallway to the stairs.

Ginny burst out into laughter, eyes shining, as Hermione stumbled to grab hold of the bed post. She felt so incredibly weak and tired; perhaps if she just lay down for a moment?

%

Sweat ran down his bare back as Remus hauled the wooden planks back and forth – sometimes all you need is good physical work to put your mind at ease. Unfortunately, being a werewolf makes it that much harder to not think about things as you work.

Remus knew that, because of his lycanthropy and study habits all through school, he would forever be able to analyze and dwell on every last though, even as he worked. Which is why he was currently rebuilding the picnic table by hand at ten o'clock in the morning and listening to the birds chirp an endless song.

He grabbed another nail and placed it in the middle of the board, fumbling for the hammer in the box behind him-

"Aren't you a wizard?" A voice cheeked from behind, Remus turned and grinned at the emerald eyed pain. Harry stood smirking with his arms crossed – he wore dark jeans, a black jacket, and blue trainers.

"Shut it pitter, I like to work with my hands more than my wood," Remus joked back, smiling softly. "Why aren't you off training to destroy things?" He asked, pulling the tank top on over his head.

Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as the two sat down on the bench beside the nearly complete table. "Actually, I got an hour off for lunch, so I came home to see how Ginny and Hermione were after yesterday."

"How are they?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mrs. Weasley mentioned you were up in Mione's room this morning…" Remus felt his cheeks up and he cleared his throat. "What were you doing up there, eh?"

"Harry, stop screwing around. I was checking on Hermione when Ginny came to tell me Molly was coming – I went with her and that was all. So, how are they doing?" Harry frowned at his companion and kicked at the ground, clearly frustrated.

"I see how you look at her, Remus. I see those little smiles when you think no one is looking and I want to know why neither of you told me?" He stood and began to pace quickly.

Remus turned away from the glare to stare at his feet – ashamed and angry. "O, shut up! We haven't been together long and maybe we need to just be private for a bit before we blabber to the world! He stood angrily with clenched fists and a heavy heart.

The two men faced off as the wind blew harder. Harry – furious because his best friend hadn't just told him the obvious truth. Remus – angry, upset, ashamed… Just as Harry opened his mouth to retort, the two heard a startled shriek from the house.

"Hermione!"


	3. Walking on Air

**Chapter 3: Walking on Air**

_Thank you to my two reviewers! I also appreciate those of you that have placed alerts on my stories or author profile – please review so I know your thoughts!  
>Also, I have a Twitter account dedicated to my fanfiction account here at .net, but I've yet to truly update it. If you're looking for the latest going-on's for any of my stories, follow me there (kiwanisgirl).<br>This chapter may be small, but it's incredibly important for the development of all the characters, specifically Hermione's. Originally I intended to extend this one, but wanted to leave you all waiting a bit as I sorted through my notes. I do intend to have this be a romantic fic for Remus and Hermione, but they need to deal with the realities of life and death – it can't always be a bed of roses._

_I'd also like to mention that this chapter's name comes from Kerli's song **Walking on Air**  
>Disclaimer – I do not own, nor claim the rights to, any of these characters, locations, spells, etc.<em>

Hermione peeked around the door and squinted out into the dark – she could see nothing. Tip-toeing softly, she snuck out of the room and down the hallway. Just down the street a small flickering light was visible and she began to move towards it. Everything was black and invisible to the naked eye as Hermione kept on hand on the wall so she wouldn't stumble. Reaching the stairs, she placed a tentative foot down and frowned as it didn't squeak as she suspected it would. While she had no idea where she was, she knew that there should have been at least a little bit of noise, yet there was none.

Shuffling down the stairs, Hermione blinked as the light grew. Suddenly she appeared in a large room full of people dressed in black. The area was filled with chairs that had a handful of what appeared to be mourners seated in them. Walking forward, Hermione noticed that at the head of the room stood a group of men and women that were staring at something. What were they staring at?

She reached the small group and gasped as she recognized her family. Just as Hermione placed a hand on her uncle Peter's shoulder, he turned to motion at a man in the corner. The group in black took their seats as the man came forward to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the lives, and mourn the deaths, of our friends and family." Hermione's stomach dropped to her feet as she noticed the two caskets behind him.

Taking slow steps, she reached them and peered inside, gasping for breath. There was her mother, Miranda, dressed in her best black dress with her favorite pearls. Her face was pale and lifeless , with eyes open wide and cold. Her father, William, lay in his black suit with glassy eyes that stared accusingly back into Hermione's.

Around her, her family stepped forward to pay their respects and say goodbye one final time. She turned as she heard her name.

"Where is Hermione?" Emily questioned, holding her newborn baby. Peter sighed heavily as his wife Linda frowned.

"Nasty little witch, couldn't ever come mourn for her parents," Linda snapped quietly. "Every holiday she comes back and I swear – there is something off about that girl. Special school in Scotland, I'm sure."

Hermione's heart tightened as black spots appeared before her. She couldn't breathe anymore, let alone feel her toes.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" She felt a sting on her cheek as she opened her eyes. Remus, Ginny, and Harry appeared slowly in her vision as she continued to blink. Ginny was leaning against Harry with tears streaming down her cheeks as Remus watched her closely with wide eyes. "Hermione, fuck. Thank Merlin," he exclaimed, grabbing her up into his arms.<p>

She felt like dough as he held her tightly against his chest. Her head hurt and she felt as though she would be sick at any moment. Pushing Remus away, Hermione stumbled towards the bathroom – narrowly making it to the toilet on time.

Ginny hurried after her to pull her hair out of her face as Harry blocked Remus from coming into the bathroom behind her.

"Remus, c'mon, let Ginny help her while we fix some tea. C'mon, Remus," Harry shoved him out of the room, frowning at his best friend.

"Shh, shh," Ginny whispered, rubbing her friend's back softly as she leaned against the toilet. "Hermione, you're okay. Please just calm down."

Hermione glanced at her, wiping her mouth off roughly. She pushed away from the toilet and tried to stand, griping the counter tightly as she pulled herself up on weak knees.

"Let me help you, 'Mione," Ginny stood quickly and leaned to grabbed a hold of Hermione's elbow.

"Leave me alone Ginny," she whispered, pulling her arm away. "I said go away!" She screamed, shoving her towards the door. Ginny took a step back, completely shocked.

Setting her shoulders, she moved back into the bathroom, "Hermione, please, let me help-"

"I said, GET OUT!" Hermione pushed her out of the bathroom and yanked her towards the hallway. "Don't you understand, Ginny? Leave me the fuck alone!" She slammed the door shut and slid down the wall to the floor.

Eyes burning from the new wave of tears, Hermione sobbed against her knees, trying to block out the terrible vision of her dead parents staring back up at her.


	4. Spinning in Circles

**Chapter Four: Spinning in Circles**

_While I know most of my chapters have had language, please remember that it does pop up. Don't read if you don't like :)  
>Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or is following this story! It really is encouraging for an author when they get those little emails – keeps me going with my stories. Now, I know I said I would update <em>_**A Thousand Ways**__, but I feel so spread out with everything, that you'll just have to wait one more week, I promise. Please don't give up on me yet!  
>Disclaimer – I do not own any of this… JK Rowling… Scholastic…etc.<em>

Harry jumped as the door slammed with a resounding smack and then cringed as Ginny pounded down the stairs to the kitchen. She entered the room and headed straight for the counter, slamming things down unceremoniously.

Remus glanced at her with weary eyes as she slammed down three cups of tea on the table. He eyes his hesitantly before slowly reaching for the handle. Just as he leaned for the first sip, a sound caused him to lurch forward and scald his tongue on the hot beverage.

"Fuck!" Ginny cried from her seat. She placed her head against the table and beat her fists, much like a child. "Herg-an-e," she mumbled angrily, while they stared at her with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Here am I," Ginny repeated, "her bloody mate, and she shuts the door in my face! I offer to help her and she spits all over it! I mean, fuck, she didn't have to fucking do that, did she?"

"Perhaps," Remus interrupted quietly, "you should be more worried about why she did it, rather than upset that you had the door slammed in your face." A silence encased the room as Ginny turned to glare at Remus.

"At least it wasn't you, Lupin. At least pretty little lover-girl didn't slam the door on you. What would you have done, eh, Wolf? Thrown the door open out of anger and then what?" Remus opened his mouth to respond when he realized she was right. What would he have done?

Harry stood abruptly from the table, staring at the two of them. "You both sound like Ron and Hermione!" He cried, placing his hands flat on the table. "Like little children. Don't you think we've had enough bickering for a lifetime? I swear, neither of you are going to be of any help to Hermione while you act like children."

Ginny and Remus both stood to retort. "And_ you_ can help her Harry? How? Hermione is obviously _sick_," Ginny exclaimed, taking a step around the chair towards him.

"Sick because both of her parents are dead, Ginny?" Harry asked in a low voice. All three paused as the sentence sunk in. Remus made a small whimper and clenched the back of his chair with a fist, Ginny's eyes blossomed with tears and realization, and Harry, Harry turned to leave just as the kitchen door banged open.

"My! It's so windy out there!" Molly exclaimed, bustling into the even colder kitchen. "What's going on? Harry, what are you doing here? Where's Hermione?" She set her bags down on the counter and glanced at the trio worriedly.

"I was just home for lunch, Mrs. Weasley, I have to go, but I'll be back for dinner. Hermione is still resting," Harry stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed out of the room.

"How many times have I asked you to call me mum, dear?" Harry's back stiffened and he raced up the stairs and slammed the front door shut.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the two at the table, confused and upset. "Ginny?"

%

Dinner was a solemn that evening in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley and her husband sat at one end of the table while Harry sat at the other. Ginny sat beside him, glaring daggers at the table as Ron glanced at her from her right. Remus and Hermione sat across from them with seats keeping the separated on both sides.

"How was your day, Ron?" Molly asked quietly as he picked at his food. Looking up, he realized everyone was staring at him; waiting for an answer.

"Fine, mum." They all went back to staring at their own meals.

Harry slammed his fork down against the table and stood quickly, causing his chair to clatter behind him. "Excuse me," he stated, hurrying out of the room. Mrs. Weasley watched him wordlessly, gaping like a fish.

Suddenly Hermione stumbled from seat and headed towards the door as well, clutching chairs as she went. She pushed past a surprised Charlie and climbed her way up the stairs.

"Are Harry and Hermione alright?" Charlie asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you think?" Ginny bit out nastily as she ran after her two friends. Silence fell over the remaining occupants as they continued to eat quietly. Ron did his best not to snicker as he sipped some of his soup – this was just like Hogwarts: Hermione was emotional; Harry was filled with angst; and he just sat there eating. Typical.

_I know! Ginny was a right little witch, wasn't she? I swear I was trying to bash her or anything, but sometimes a girl has a right to be angry about something. Imagine: your boyfriend, brother, and best friend leave you behind again and are gone for much longer than planned – wouldn't you be frustrated? Ginny had great intentions when it came to helping Hermione with her depression, but being so blatantly ignored and refused after everything that has happened sometimes just makes you mad. And crazy. Because let's face it; they've all gone off the deep end._

_Before anyone asks, I've got a legit timeline in the works so that story makes more sense, as well as an explanation as to why Miss Weasley hasn't returned to school (it's only be months since the Battle happened and things are still being repaired and renovated). Charlie is helping the Ministry get back on its feet, but he's itching for some Romanian sun. The Weasley matriarch and patriarch have no Burrow anymore, so Harry invited them to stay indefinitely. Same with Remus. Yes, Remus was supposed to die, but he didn't, obviously. We're going to pretend that there was no romance between him and Tonks. It never did make any sense._

_I hope that clears anything up!_

_Kiwanis Girl_


End file.
